Please Don't Go
by Euphemia Worthington
Summary: Tamaki is going to be leaving for France with Eclair, can Kyoya stop him before he does? Rated M or fourth or fifth chapter, I'm not sure yet. M for Yaoi - - boyxboy - Don't like, Don't read.
1. The Imposing Situation

_Dear Kyoya,_

_ I'm sorry to say that what I had said at the fair was true, I am going to be going back to France tomorrow with Eclair to marry her._

_ I know, this is abrubt and unlike me, but I assure you that I have my reasoning._

_ Regardless, I have a few things to tell you that I was not able to do in person, as I will not be seeing you or the Host Club before I leave. Kyoya, I want you to know that I am terribly sorry for every burdening you in the past with my foolish requests and demands, I truly appreciate everything that you have ever done for me. Thank you for being there and I really do love you, Kyoya._

_ Could you also tell Haruhi that I am glad that I was able to meet her and be a part of her life, just let her know that Daddy loves her and that she will always be in his heart._

_ Tell the twins that I am glad that they opened up to me and allowed me to become such great friends with them, some of my greatest memories are with the two of them, and I really enjoyed spending time with them in the Host Club._

_ Lastly, tell Mori and Honey that I am so glad that they agreed to join the Host Club and that I appreciate that they went along with my little games and ridiculous requests._

_ Thank you, Kyoya, you are one of the greatest people that I have ever met, and I hope that I should see you again one day, but if not or until then, thank you once again. You really are the most important thing to me._

_ Love, _

_ Tamaki_

_

* * *

_

I stared in shock at the letter that I was reading. Tamaki was leaving, and I was never going to see him again. Well, maybe that is an exaggeration, but if I were to see him it wouldn't be any time soon. And he was going to marry that nasty young woman, Eclair, simply because his grandmother willed him to do so. It wasn't like Tamaki to just leave people, he was so close to us all...

I snorted in disgust, the rest of the Host Club was not going to react well to this. Honey would cry for months at least, and altough Mori wouldn't show it, he would be greatly sad as well. The twins would probably confide in each other and lose contact with the rest of the world and Haruhi would be unknowingly heartbroken; Tamaki leaving would be terrible for the Host Club...

But then I remembered that Tamaki had ordered that tomorrow would be the last night that the Host Club would exist, after that it was to deteriorate.

I clenched the letter in my hand, why would Tamaki do such a thing? He couldn't leave me like that... I mean he couldn't leave US like that. I sighed in realization - What was I going to do without him here? He's the man I live to please, and when I please him, it pleases me. Without him, I have practically no use on this earth except to me my father's useless and unwanted pawn.

I glanced at the clock; it was 3:00 a.m and Tamaki was going to be leaving in a few hours. I had to stop him. I wish the letter would have gotten to me sooner, then I could figure out a plan that was flawless and with many backup plans to go along with it just in case on or the other failed.

I didn't have time to tell the rest of the Host Club what was going on, so I just unknowingly sprang into action. I grabbed a shirt and threw it on and quickly ran downstairs and down to the foyer. I knew where my dad hid the extra keys to my favorite car that was kept safe in the garage - a 2010 Jet Black Camaro- I grabbed them and quickly and quietly slipped out the door and headed to the garage. I slid into the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. I turned the key and the engine roared to life, I wasn't worried about waking anyone considering my garage and my house were not connected and were quite a distance away, the chances that anyone in my house was going to hear me leave were slim to none, and I hoped that luck was on my side tonight.

I slammed on the gas pedal and drove off into the night, I knew where Tamaki would be spending his last few hours here, and I just hoped that I would be able to persuade him to stay.


	2. The Fallen Beauty

**Obviously told from Kyoya point of view.**

* * *

Once I had arrived to the place where I knew Tamaki was at, I ran inside. I ran up a few flights of stairs, down empty corridors and halls until I came upon the abandoned music room. I knew he would be spending his last few hours where he had the most treasured memories.

I quietly opened the door to darkness; the sweet sound of a piano filling my ears and tantalizing them with their sullen melody.

I quietly walked over to the piano so that his back was facing me, and I just stood there, listening to the song that his beautifully graceful fingers were creating.

The song made me think of the beauty that was Tamaki, the way he cared for others deeply, while only seemingly to really care for himself. The reality of it all was that he only cared for others, when others were happy, he was happy as well. He just really wanted peace in all people. He deserved so much more than what he really got. He was just a beautiful being.

His song ceased to play, and he gently laid his hands at his sides.

"Kyoya.." was all he said.

"Tamaki, I'm assuming that you know why I am here?"

"You're going to try and stop me from leaving. I can assure you that I will do no such thing. My mind is made up, I'm leaving in a few hours with Eclair, we will be wed in France and we will live there, together, for the rest of our lives." His tone was so emotionless, he didn't want any of what was happening.

"Why, Tamaki? I know that you don't want to. You are happy here with the Host Club, we are your friends. Your family, in a sense. We need you and you need us, as well. We've all been through so much together..." My voice was cracking as I tried to conjure reasons for him to stay.

"I can't stay, Kyoya. I have my reasons."

"WHAT REASON IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? DAMMIT, TAMAKI!" I yelled with so much emotion that I surprised myself.

I heard him inhale sharply and I saw a tear fall from this angelic chin and hit his pants.

"If only you knew... if only you knew the horrible circumstances that I'm facing... then you'd understand."

I fell to my knees in frustration and clenched my fists at my sides, "Then tell me, Tamaki. Help me understand why you're doing this to me... to us..."

He laughed, why, I don't know. And he turned to face me. His indigo eyes were shining brightly as the moonlight hit them, tears cascading down his perfect face.

"She said she'd kill you. All of you. And myself. She said it so easily, with no emotion, and with such a cold and serious tone that shivers were sent down my very spine. How can I argue with that? What do I say to that? How can I refuse her and have all of my friends killed!" His tone rising at the last remark.

I stared in shock. So that's why he was doing whatever she told him; he feared for us.

"Tamaki... Oh God, Tamaki.."

"She's had me beaten, too. When I first refused, she had me taken to her current residence here and she had me beaten senseless by her personal police force, making sure that they didn't harm me anywhere visible... Her force is larger than even your's Kyoya."

I was speechless. She harmed him. MY Tamaki. My angel, my prince, my beauty...

"Let me see."

"Excuse me?"

I stood. "LET ME SEE WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!" I screamed as tears ran down my face.

He just looked at me and stood as well. He gently slid off his jacket and laid it on the piano bench behind him. He started to unbutton his shirt, his fingers trembling as he did so.

Once be had unbuttoned the shirt all of the way, I could not believe what I was seeing.

All over my Tamaki's chest were cuts, bruises, and scratches of all sorts. Some of the cuts were still bleeding, you could see it through the attempted bandaging, most likely done by Tamaki himself.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of his chest, I slowly reached out and caressed his pale skin and he took in a sharp breath of pain. I looked into his eyes and saw the residing pain that was there. In a few hours he would be alone with the horrible creature who did this to him, and there would be no one who could protect him.

A sudden wave of anger came over me as I took him into my arms, gently minding his wounds. He wrapped his arms around my waist and his body shook with sobs. We stood like that for some time before I guided him over to the love seat and sat him down. I allowed him to lay his head down on my lap as his sobs started to subside and his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Kyoya, I don't want to go with her. I want to stay here."

"Trust me, I know. I'm trying to think of ways that we could evade her. A way to make her forget about you or lose interest."

He nodded and we both just sat in the silence.

It was about ten minutes later when the idea hit me like a train.

"Tamaki, I have an idea. You may not like it, but it may be the only way that we can get you away from her."

He looked up at me with curious eyes, and I started to explain.

* * *

**I don't know if you guys like it so far or not, but I think that the intercourse(pardon my formality) will be in about the fourth or fifth chapter. **

**This story is taking on a more lengthy approach than what I was intending. **

**So I'm sorry if you don't like where it's going, but alas, you aren't the author. :P**


	3. The Sullen Saviour

It was eight in the morning. The morning that Tamaki was to leave with Eclair. Or so she thought.

It was a gruesome plan that we came up with, and sure there were other options that would have effectively made Eclair not want anything to do with Tamaki, but we had to make sure that she would never come back again and leave all of this in the past.

So, we did what we needed to.

* * *

Eclair walked down the hallway to the third music room, where she knew her beloved would be. She opened the door only to find that the lights were off.

She cocked her head to the side, wondering why on earth they were off, and turned them on.

She slowly readjusted so that she could see clearly what was in the room, only to find the most horrendous sight she has ever seen.

There, not twenty feet in front of her, hung her darling Tamaki from a noose that was tightly secured around his neck with it's deadly embrace.

She stumbled backwards in shock feeling for some sort of support when she screamed. It rang through the corridors of Ouran. It was almost as though it was the signal that the Academy's King was, indeed, gone for good. The Host Club members, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kyoya all stumbled is past Eclair to see what was the matter.

Hunny started crying instantly, turning into Mori for comfort. Hikaru and Kaoru embraced each other, trying to shield one another from the terrible sight, while Kyoya and Haruhi just stood there while not saying a word as silent tears fell down their cheeks.

The Host Club quickly helped Eclair downstairs while they waited for help. No one spoke, considering the fact that even if they were to nothing that came out made sense. The Kingdom was lost without it's King.

They watched as the men in uniform carried Tamaki downstairs in a body bag and they put him in the back of the Suoh's car, to be carried off to the family's personal Medical Examiner. Mr. Suoh had a sullen expression on his face, but he was not truly sad, for Tamaki was in a better place, free of judgment, and in his own selfish manner, he was happy that he was now rid of the burden that had followed him around for so long. The burden that made his own mother hate him, now things could return to normal, in a wicked and twisted sense.

That night, when the sun set over the horizon, no laughter filled the air, only the soft trail of tears and loss.

* * *

The Medical Examiner looked down at the bag before him and sighed as he unzipped it. There the ever angelic face of Tamaki Suoh resided.

He was truly saddened for this child's death, for no one in his family, save for his mother, had ever truly appreciated him. He supposed that the kid just got sick of things and ended it, all too quickly in his opinion.

He turned to get his bag off of the ground when a cold hand with a slightly damp cloth clamped around his face, entrapping his nose and mouth in an ever so sweet embrace of unconsciousness. His body fell limp as the stranger caught him. The stranger then set him on the ground and removed his mask.

Kyoya Ootori stood in front of his calm faced friend. The Suoh family didn't know it, but they had made all of this far too easy to pull off, the family had ordered Tamaki to be put into the casket and sealed shut, so that no one could open the casket after he was buried, they selfishly wanted the memory of him to be put to rest for good, and sealing that casket was the job of the man who was laying unconscious on the floor.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vile of opaque liquid, opened it, and held it up to Tamaki's mouth and poured it down his throat.

Immediately Tamaki choked and shot up, coughing and holding his throat. Once he was stabilized he started breathing heavily and looked around the room, seeing Kyoya he instantly smiled.

"So, our plan worked?" He said with the smile still on his face.

"Indeed, but there is still much to be done," Kyoya replied while throwing Tamaki a pair of clothes and gloves, "change into that and help me finish the rest."

Tamaki obliged and got changed. They both grabbed the bag that Tamaki was in and threw it into the shoot that hosted all of the used body bags. They then went over to the old Examiner and Kyoya turned to Tamaki.

"Don't look." He ordered.

Tamaki looked away as he heard a sharp snap and turned to see Kyoya's hands leave the old man's head, which now slumped to the side at an awkward angle.

"Now, help me carry him to the coffin."

They picked the man up and set him in the coffin. Once they had him situated to they liking, Kyoya then sealed it shut, closing all of the locks and straps for good.

The deed was done, tomorrow afternoon, Tamaki Suoh would no longer exist and he and Kyoya could live their lives peacefully and comfortably.

Kyoya took Tamaki's hand and led him out of the M.E's office and down the road to redemption.


End file.
